


Undercover Mission

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jealous, Protective, Romance, Undercover, dickbabs, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Bruce assigns Barbara to an undercover mission that Dick is less than thrilled about
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

“No... no absolutely not. Not gonna happen. “ Barbara heard Dick speak as she walked into the cave

She watched her best friend pace in his Nightwing suit, mask off. “Dick” Bruce said lowly 

“What’s going on?” Barbara asked  
She noticed Dick flash Bruce a ‘Don’t say anything’ look

Obviously Bruce ignored it because he turned to Barbara and blatantly said “He doesn’t want you to be the key in solving a mission.”

Barbara looked at Dick with furrowed eyebrows “Why wouldn’t you want me to do a mission?”

He sighed stepping past Bruce and toward her “He didn’t explain himself. The mission, consists of you undercover as a .....prosishtushte.” He mumbled

“A what?” Barbara asked

“A prostitute” he cleared his throat

Bruce nodded “And a stripper”

Barbara looked at them oddly “You want me to go undercover as a prostitute stripper “ she said slowly

Bruce nodded and walked over to the computer, Dick and Barbara followed

“There’s been a spring of murders around Hewey’s Strip club, he also holds an illegal prostitution ring with select girls that work there. Thing is 3 of the girls have been murdered in the past two weeks. All after being bought by an anonymous person” Bruce explained bringing up images

She nodded then turned to look at Dick “And why don’t you want me going undercover?”

“Umm cause it’s dangerous “ he pointed

She shrugged “What we do every night is dangerous.”

He shook his head “Its demeaning and disrespectful to you as a woman “

She sighed “Dicky, I can handle myself” she patted his cheek  
“So Pinky Whats the plan”

Dick grinned at her nickname for Bruce, Bruce sighed

“I already got you the job at the club and listed you under ‘interested in earning more’ you start tonight” he explained

Barbara nodded “So all I need is the proper dress and make up”

Bruce turned “Already taken care of. Donna Troy will be here later this afternoon with everything necessary to make you appear for the role.”

She smiled but glanced over at Dick who appeared less than thrilled “Awe is Dickie forgetting that he went undercover as a stripper before?”

Dick rolled his eyes “That was different “

“Sure it was” she patted his shoulder walking toward the workout equipment to begin what she had come down for—a good exercise.

Bruce walked up beside Dick “You know she’s got a point. You being an undercover stripper is no different then her job tonight.”

Dick shook his head “If something happens to her. Bruce I will be—“

“What? Mad that your friend was harmed.” Bruce asked lowly 

The younger man furrowed his eyebrows “Why are you saying it like that?”

“You are letting your emotions get the better of you. You need to stop and consider this is work.” Bruce reminded 

Dick shook his head “I’m not letting my emotions get the better of me. I’m being logical.”

Bruce shook his head “Good because you’ll be the one ‘buying’ her tonight”

Dick looked towards him “What?!”

He nodded “Yes, gotta let them see that she is available. I’ll be upstairs “


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara looked in the mirror “I don’t know Donna are you sure about this. “  
She looked at the “Naughty Librarian” outfit that she was going with.   
I mean the character theme did fit her.  
It consisted of fishnet stockings, that hooked to her black lace thong. A white see through button up shirt, a long sheer black skirt and 6 inch heels.

Her hair up in a messy bun and her glasses on

“Positive, now come here and let me put some highlighter on your cleavage.” The dark haired girl waved

Barbara approached , feeling her friend rub the cool liquid across the top of her exposed breasts. 

Donna shook her head “You are so well built sweetie. I never realized it. Why don’t you show it off a little?”

Barbara sighed “There not exactly many women on the Bat team, a lot of my friends are guys. Leaves me to have to be covered.”

Donna nodded 

“You nervous?” She asked, applying lip stick

Barbara shrugged “A little, but it’s for the greater good. Plus it’s my job so I can’t exactly let myself be too nervous ya know.”

Donna nodded “Well my work here is done. Let me go see how your ‘buyer’ is doing”

Barbara rolled her eyes, she couldn’t believe Bruce was making them do this.  
Sure she’d rather Dick be the one she had to dance on than some stranger. But still he was just her friend.  
Okay maybe they’d gone a little beyond the ‘just friends’ boundary in the past. But they hadn’t done that in over a year  
————-  
“Your girl looks sexy.” Donna winked

Dick rolled his eyes “Shes not my girl. She is a human she doesn’t belong to anyone.”

Donna shook her head “Keep telling yourself that” she patted his chest “I heard about how defensive you got about her being on this mission”

Dick nodded “Yeah cause she’s my friend”

She nodded “Would you be the same for me.”

Dick paused

“Zing” Donna mumbled

Dick shook his head “Thats-your different you have always-“

Donna held up a hand “No need to defend Dickie, I get it. Just remember not to blow this mission okay?”

Dick nodded.  
——————-  
Dick was sitting in a gross dirty office. But he was dressed well, to show that he was of wealth.

Mr. Hewey entered the room , a short stout, bald man with a cigar in his mouth “Sorry to keep you waiting Mr....”

“Leesman.” Dick spoke shaking Mr.Hewey’s hand. “Charles Leesman -people call me Charlie.” He used the fake name Bruce had issued him

Mr. Hewey nodded “Yes of course. Have you had a chance to look through my binder of available ladies to give you ‘extra’ attention after the show tonight?”

Dick nodded “Yes this last one.” He pointed at Barbara’s page “I’m a little confused why she’s the only one without a photo, but the description you have of her. She sounds like a knockout!”

Hewey nodded “Yes my newest lady, I haven’t gotten a chance to put a picture of her in yet. Tonight is her first night actually. And that’s also why I was late meeting with you I was meeting her. Are you a thigh guy or a boobs guy?

Dick didn’t respond 

“Ah forget about it, cause I’m tellin ya this chicks got both huge bazookas” he motioned to his chest “And thighs that could split melons” he slapped the desk

Dick clenched his jaw and held his hands into fists under the desk. Holding back the urge to sock the man.

“You okay bucko? “ the man asked noticing Dick’s off putting

Dick shook his head “This is my first time doing this sorta thing.” He flashed a fake smile

The man nodded “Perhaps you’d like a more experienced lady then. If you look at the other woman you can see they have reviews from past clients.”

Dick shook his head “No the red head is good” 

He smiled “Ahh so it’s the red hair you want. I see, can’t say I blame ya. You married?” He asked nodding toward Dick’s hand.

Dick shook his head, realizing he needed to come up with a story to sound believable “Naw, engaged. My buddies won’t throw me a bachelor party so I thought I’d throw myself my own personal one.”

Hewey chuckled “One last bang before you’re tied down huh”

Dick nodded “My fiancé is vanilla and I need a wild night before my days of free roaming are over.”

The man grinned “Well then what a better way than for you to break in the spicy newbie. You got my payment?”

Dick nodded handing the man an envelope with $300.00 inside. 

The man counted “Excellent, I’ll have Denise show you to your reserved seat. While I go tell your girl to pay extra special attention to you” he winked before exiting 

Dick let out a groan , wiping his sweaty hands on his pants.  
————  
Barbara took a deep breath as she walked out on the stage.

Mr.Hewey had told her where to look for Dick. .....or Charlie Leesman should she say.

Before she went out she could see him off to the side of the stage. He wasn’t paying mind to any of the woman dancing on stage or on other men around him. He was looking up, to the side, at his hands. Pretending to be doing something important on his phone. He was so sweet respecting these girls.

But now that would change. Not because she wanted it to. But because it was something they had to do for this mission. This wasn’t going to be pleasure it was strictly work. 

The DJ chose to play Van Halen’s “Hot for Teacher” as she come on stage and gave her the stripper name “Cherry”   
She went to the chair in the center of the stage standing with her back to the crowd . Slowly bending over to give them a ‘view’ as she slowly slid back up she caught Dick’s gaze. His eyes wide, glued to her, his jaw dropped . Oh this was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

She made sure to make use of her long legs kicking them, rubbing them. Letting them be known

She took her glasses off first then kicked off her skirt, earning cheers from the crowd. Crawling forward she earned a few singles.

Then she did a cartwheel, earning a little applause. She got back up, letting her hair down and swinging her head around.

She next unbuttoned her shirt, slowly sliding it off, exposing her black lingerie bra.

Walking forward she earned more singles. She tossled one guys hair

Finally she looked back toward Dick. He looked less than thrilled

Barbara grinned, walking toward him. She pulled him up by his tie and pulled him on stage. It was time for whoever was killing girls to know she was available for pay.

“Remember gentlemen, you cannot touch the ladies” the DJ reminded 

Barbara pushed Dick into the chair She took off his tie, using it to tie his hands behind his back. 

Then she straddled his waist, grinding her hips on his, pulling his shirt open to expose his abs.

Dick rose an eyebrow, Barbara leaned down to his neck “All part the act remember?”

Dick nudged his head to whisper in her ear “Of course”

She stood then lowered her head between his legs, she did a handstand allowing the audience a view of her slender, almost completely bare body. Before she leaned her legs forward, letting them land on Dick’s shoulders. She straightened up. She was now sitting backwards on his shoulders, her abdomen pressed against his face. She shivered when she felt his lips begin kissing her belly button, then he had to be sly and dart his tongue into her belly button. At that she leaned back again, doing a cartwheel and removing herself from Dick’s shoulders . She danced and flipped a little more. Hoping the gymnastics would take away from the fact that she was not going to take off her bra like some of the girls before her had done. 

She sat sideways in Dick’s lap, letting his legs cradle her. Figuring she was probably spending too much time paying attention to him she opted to go the crowd and pay them some mind. That proved to be a mistake because some did not follow the rules and proceeded to pull her underwear and hair while also smacking her bottom. 

“Hey easy on the new girl now gentlemen.” The DJ spoke.

Barbara sighed and walked back on stage toward Dick, who had released himself from the tie. Probably because he was fighting the urge to slug every one of the guys who just touched her.

She grabbed his hand, flashing him a seductive smile and walked off stage to the back with him. 

“Alright give it up for Cherry!” They heard as they made their cheers as they went off stage.

Dick sighed “Thank God we can get out-“ 

Barbara nudged him as Mr.Hewey approached. “Cherry? They love you fantastic job. And I see you got our friend Charlie”

Barbara nodded “Yes, Charlie is very handsome Mr.Hewey. I don’t know what I did for him to have me on my first night.”

Mr .Hewey shrugged “Me neither, now you two will be in the first room on the left.”

Dick furrowed his eyebrows “Wait we can’t leave?”

Mr.Hewey shook his head “You May have bought her boy but she’s still working. You don’t leave a museum with the merchandise do ya? Now go on upstairs. Someone bought Bunny and they’ll need that room in 2 hours.”

Dick sighed he and Barbara went up stairs, entering the swanky room. All it consisted of was a queen sized bed and a small tv on a stand across the room. Luckily it appeared slightly clean. With fresh linens and clean floors

“So this is awkward” Barbara sat on the edge of the bed.

Dick took notice of how she was still only in her heels and underwear. He shrugged off his white shirt . “Here” he said handing her the shirt

She smiled “Thanks” she slipped the shirt on. Dick sat beside her 

“That dance was-“ he began

“Don’t talk about it” Barbara cut him off. There was another beat of silence. “Hey you don’t think he has cameras In here do you?”

Dick shrugged “Wouldn’t put it past him. He’s kinda a creep.”

Barbara nodded “What should we do then? If we don’t do anything we look suspicious.”

He nodded “If we do-do something we have a creepy old man watching us.”

She nodded “And we don’t want to do anything anyways right?”

Dick bit his lip and was quiet for a long moment “Right, of course. So what should we do?”

Barbara smiled “I have a plan”


	4. Chapter 4

Barbara moved straddling Dick’s lap. On instinct he rested his hands on her hips   
She leaned forward and began kissing his neck. 

”Kiss me” she whispered

He nodded, grabbing her chin between his fingers and kissing her lips tenderly. Barbara kissed back for a moment before pulling back ”No Dick, not like you have before. I mean....kiss me like you don't respect me.”

He sighed ”I don't know how.” he whispered 

Barbara sighed ”Camera is at 3oclock” she nodded behind him. ”since I didn’t take my bra off on stage I better do it in here to appear real ” 

He nodded 

”Block the camera view of my boobs?” she whispered 

Dick nodded ”Only want me to see them?” he grinned 

She rolled her eyes as she unclipped her bra, leting it it slip off her shoulders, she pressed Dick’s face into her chest, hearing him let out a reflexive moan. As he pushed the white shirt off of her and to the ground.

She kissed his shoulder ”You ready to kiss me like you bought me?”

Dick shook his head between her breasts.

Barbara sighed as she messaged his scalp“Remember how you felt when you found out I was doing this? How you felt when those guys were looking at me and touching me? Imagine me giving that lap dance to someone else”

That did it. Dick’s head shot up. He smashed his lips to hers in a nostril snarling kiss. He pulled her hair, and she groaned.

“Mph Cherry” he growled

He rolled pushing her down on the bed “That dance was amazing.” He began kissing down her neck. This wasn't how he had kissed her in the past. It was full of pressure. It was fast and eager.  
The look in his eyes was different too, it seemed almost angry and lustfull. Barbara didn't know what to make of it. Then again she reminded herself he was Charles Leesman not her best friend.

She nodded “Your lips light my skin on fire Charlie” she groaned running her hands along his back. She turned her head and he moved his body so she was out camera view. But it still appeared to the camera that they were making out. This allowed her to work on Dick’s ‘wristwatch’  
“Camera is disconnected” she mumbled as she kissed his lips and moved his hand to her breast

He nodded “Good” he kissed her bare shoulder

Barbara threaded her fingers through his hair ”Which means we can probably stop?” she kissed his ear lobe

”mmhmm” he kissed her lips again  
”Yeah, umm let's evaluate ” 

Sneaking out the bedroom window Dick and Barbara found themselves walking the streets of Gotham. Her in just Dick’s white button up shirt which teacher her mid thighs. Him in a white undershirt and his dress pants. His coat jacket and tie sling over his shoulder. He brought her to his car which was parked about a mile away. Where he thankfully had a change of cloths for her. He sat in the drivers side and watched as she began unbuttoning the shirt. That is until Barbara looked over at him “What?” He questioned

She rolled her eyes “A little privacy?”

He chuckled “Nothing I haven’t seen tonight”

Barbara let out a groan and pushed his face in the opposite direction “Fine,fine” he looked the other way giving her privacy to change

———————-  
They stepped into the cave, surprised to see Donna was still there  
“Hey love birds” 

“Shut up Donna “ Dick rolled his eyes

She laughed “You are so frustrated!” She pinched the bridge of his nose

Barbara laughed “He does tend to get snippy when he’s frustrated “

Donna looked toward Barbara “And that dance sweetie! You sure you’ve never been in this line of work?”

“You were watching!?” Barbara quipped

She nodded “I didn’t have anything to do, Batman was busy . He asked me to keep an eye Incase things go a wall”

Dick nodded “Okay enough about that. Let’s talk about suspects. Babs you see anything suspicious tonight?”


	5. Chapter 5

Barbara was sitting at the chair. Typing away at the batcomputer. Dick was in the shower, Donna had gone upstairs to get some snacks from Alfred.

“Ya busy?” Donna approached with a veggie tray.

Barbara looked over at her “Just making a list of suspects. “ 

Donna nodded “So you and Dick?”

She turned in the chair facing her. “What about him?”

Donna laughed “That dance, girl either you are really good at acting, have a career in being an exotic dancer or you two have done a lot more than the ‘we’ve kissed a few times’ that you lead on about”

Barbara bit her lip “Let’s get back to the mission”

Donna eyed her “Hey personally I ship you two. Dick is one of my best friends and I just want him to be happy. You are good for him. The way you two look at each other......” she shook her head “It’s something most people spend their lives searching for”

Barbara sighed “Since you are being sincere right now, and since Dick takes forever to take a shower and I can’t do much more work till he comes out....I’ll spill the beans”

“Yay!” Donna smiled grabbing a chair “Okay so tell me!”

Barbara took a breath “A little while back Dick and I ...we did have a little something . Not relationship, but I guess you could say friends with benefits.”

She smiled “I knew it!”

Barbara nodded “We lost our virginity’s to each other too but that’s a whole other story. Anyways yeah we were friends with benefits about 2 years ago. I screwed it up, and we haven’t done anything or talked about it since.”

“How’d you screw it up?” She asked 

*flashback*  
Barbara stood at the counter, her head down. Wearing Dick’s gray GCPD workout T-shirt. Her mind was racing with thoughts. She was going to tell him last night. Then they got back to his apartment, started discussing case work and one thing lead to another. And here she was. In his kitchen wearing the shirt she quickly threw on since she only had her suit.

She felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist. Followed by his hand gently moving her hair off her shoulders then his lips placing gentle kisses to her neck 

“Good morning “ Dick whispered in a husky voice

She smiled “Good morning “

“I love this shirt on you. Coming out in the morning to you, standing in my kitchen wearing nothing but a T-shirt with my name on the back” he nibbled on her ear lobe

Crap she had completely forgotten that ‘Grayson’ was printed on the back of this shirt. This was going to make what she had to tell him so much more awkward 

“Dick” she spoke as she felt him begin kissing her cheek

He mumbled something that sounded like “ Yeah” against her skin

She paused as his lips found particularly sensitive spots. He tugged on one sleeve , exposing her shoulder and began peppering kisses on each visible freckle 

“ I’ve been seeing someone” she blurted before she lost the nerve again to tell him 

“What?” He pulled away

Barbara nodded turning in his grip “Yeah and we want to make it official.”

He furrowed his eyebrows then they softened . “But why?”

She shrugged “You agreed we can’t date, we both agreed we aren’t ready for that. Which is why we had this little arrangement right? We both fulfill our sexual desires, while not having to worry about all the relationship stuff. But you even said as soon as the other does find a significant other, we stop.”

Dick nodded ”Right.” he looked almost disappointed 

”So what's this guys name” Dick quized

She looked down ”Jason Bard, he's a real nice guy. He works for my dad. A little older then me. But I'm 21 so what is age anymore really. I think you two would get along and-”

Dick stopped her holding up a hand ”Hey I get it. You want someone who is serious.”

She shook her head ”Its not like that Dick.”

”Then what is it like? Cause I'm not seeing the picture here. I though what we had was okay” he motioned

Barbara shook her head again ”Dick friends with benefits was fun but it's not exactly a long lasting thing.”

”I though maybe we were more then that.” he sighed.

”Dick did you--did you think we were in a relationship?” she asked confused

Dick shrugged ”I don't know maybe? I mean we've been doing this for 8 months and for the past 3 we've basically either lived at your place or mine. We sleep together at least twice a week. Work together, talk to each other daily, eat meals together, ask each others advice and opinions need I go on?” his voice was raising

”Thats cause we are friends Dick.”  
She rested a hand on his chest

He shrugged her off ”Donna is my friend and I don't do all the things we do together with her”

She shook her head ”Thats different.”

”No it's not” he rebutted ”You know what. Maybe you should go.”

”Dick I only have my suit here.”

He nodded ”I’ll loan you some sweat pants and give you a different shirt. Cause I'm sure you don't want to be caught dead with my name on your back. People might think you are my girl”

”Dick, come on”

He went to his room, grabbing a pair of black pants that were on the smaller side and a plain white t-shirt. ”Here.” he handed them to her. ”I’ll call you an uber while you change. And I'll drop your suit off at the cave.”

She sighed ”Come on Dick,”

”I’ll pay for the Uber don't worry.” he pressed ”You’re right, It's probably right you date this dude. I was getting to comfortable. Not good for the playboy image right?”

*End flashback*

”Oh wow” Donna sighed

Barbara nodded ”We’ve fought before but I think the bad thing was, I really hurt him. He never yelled. Just his face looked like a kicked puppy

Donna shook her head ”It wasn't either one of yous faults” 

Barbara nodded ”I know. And Jason only lasted a few months but after, Dick and I both agreed it was best stay just friends. ” 

Donna flashed a smile. 

” Well there's 2 of my favorite ladies.” a deep voice came 

Barbara smiled, Dick entered the room as he slipped on a t-shirt, his hair combed back still wet.

”You finally done showering mister?” Donna asked

He nodded “You wouldn’t believe how Smoky and gross that strip club was Donna”

Barbara nodded “Well why don’t you look over this list I’ve made and add to it. And I’ll take a quick shower myself.”

Dick nodded, he watched her walk past him. Then noticed Donna staring at him. 

“What?” He asked

She shrugged “Nothing”

Dick narrowed his eyes “Right” he flopped down in the chair “I got work to do so I’m just going to pretend that answer is true.”


End file.
